Author Authority
The ability to be author of existence. Narrative version of Omnipotence. Opposite of Reader Embodiment. Also Called *Almighty/Supreme Authority *Author Avatar/Embodiment *Divine/Godly/Transcendent Narration *Meta Story Manipulation *Narrative Omnipotence *Storyteller Avatar/Embodiment *The Storyteller/Writer *Writer Avatar/Embodiment Capabilities Users have absolute control of all aspects of the Verse in which they exist, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the user is literally the one dictating them. Users are fully transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. Users can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever they desire. As long lives tend to grow more boring, they are likely to embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. Applications (General) *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience Applications (Examples) Rational Abilities : *Absolute Life Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Meta Event Manipulation *Meta Fate Manipulation *Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Story Creation *Story Manipulation Irrational Abilities: *Absolute Manipulation *Alpha Reality *Conceptual Lordship *Fairytale Warping *Fictional Lordship *Logic Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Summoning *Pataphysics Manipulation *Plot Device Techniques *Totality Manipulation Personal Abilities: *4th Wall Awareness *Absolute Existence *Absolute Wish *Coincidence Immunity *Complete Arsenal *Meta Ability Creation *Meta Immunity Bypassing *Meta Transcendence *Mindshifting *Multiple Lives *Purpose Manipulation *Stage Manipulation *Title Bestowal Plot Control (Omnipotent Level) : *'Beyond The Impossible' - Even the most ridiculously impossible feat/situations are achievable, if not easy. *'Deus Ex Machina' - If the author writes his/her self into a corner. This can be used to solve any problem and wrap things up with a pretty bow on top. *'Karma Houdini' - No matter the extend of the user's misdeeds, they will always escape retribution. *'Plot Armor' - For as long as the user decides to focus on you, you are safe, no matter what the situation. *'Plot Device' - Orchestrate the story in the desired way through various plot-relevant means. *'Narrative Causality' - The essence of AA, as the user is the omnipotent storyteller. *'New Power As The Plot Demands' - Literally granting new powers whenever the user desires appears. *'No Sell' - Others' powers don't work on the user, without even the need for a reason. *'Word of God' - Whatever the user says is the absolute truth. Techniques *Meta Miracle Manipulation Associations *Legend Manipulation *Meta Art Manipulation *Metapotence *Pencil Warping *Plot Control *Reading Empowerment *Vocal Narration Known Users *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Old Man of Wandering Mountain (The Neverending Story) *Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) *Akira Toriyama/Tori-Bot (Dr. Slump) *Great Worm Spirit/Doug TenNapel (Earthworm Jim) *The One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) *Annoying Dog/Toby Fox (Undertale) *Law of Identity (Demon King Daimao) *Sai Akuto (Demon King Daimao) *Taiitsukun (Fushigi Yuugi) *Creasion (Senyu) *The DM (Knights of Pen and Paper) *S Andrew Swann's SCP-001 Proposal - The Database (SCP Foundation) *Adam (Yamibou) Known Objects *Magic Notebook (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Metatext (Forgotten Realms) Gallery Pdr. slump v004-192.jpg|Akira Toriyama (Dr. Slump) can rewrite parts of the manga. Tori Bot.JPG|Tori-Bot (Dr. Slump/Dragon Ball) can warp, create, and even erase his story's just by writing it. Featherine Manga.png|Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) writing a battle scene, ... Feattherine 1.jpg|... her human identity, ... Feattherine 2.jpg|... her witch form, ... Featherine 4.jpg|... and her philosophy. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Chiru - Featherine vs Lamdadelta|Action starts at 14.20 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Crossover Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Rare power